


To Protect a Bond

by merinxD



Series: The Closest Bond [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, children to late teens, oblivious Makoto, protective Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gets in trouble and Haru learns how to <i>really</i> keep a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect a Bond

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.

The children are as rambunctious as always when the lunch time bell rings, indicating that it is time to get to work. It isn’t all fun and games, that’s for sure. Not for the students and definitely not for the teachers. In fact, addressing eight year old’s after they have been playing and socialising is one of the harder tasks for an educator, and this school is no different.

Often, the children of class A will either sleep or chatter all throughout class. Though there are always those few who deserve all the gold stars in the world for not causing a fuss.

Thankfully, today is quiet. Half the class is out with the flu, leaving the large room almost empty, with the sound of the ceiling fans whirring in the background, and a few hushed whispers to filter through the air.

As a care giver of this institution Mr Fukata shouldn’t be pleased with this fact. Nevertheless, a smile rises to his bespectacled face whenever he looks out before him and sees students littered here and there.

His seating chart isn’t working today, because there is an empty space between the children that usually require separation. But really, what’s one day?

Watching the small group of boys and girls, Fukata focusses on the back row. Usually, Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka are placed three seats away. They aren’t like the other troublemakers, and are lovely boys, but Makoto-kun tends to complete Haruka-kun’s English, and Haruka-kun fills in Makoto-kun’s math more often than not. It isn’t conducive to their separate learning, though Fukata has a suspicion that Haruka-kun is able to write his English just fine. (If his latest work sheet is anything to go by.)

"We’re working together." Haruka-kun said grouchily over a week ago (eyes accusing), when Fukata decided on the change.

Makoto didn’t disagree, but his best friend seemed unhappy enough for the both of them. Regardless, their work has benefitted from the change, even if Fukata feels icy blue eyes upon him a lot of the time.

For a child, Nanase Haruka is very intimidating.

Today, the two boys sit apart like usual. However, with the sick children at home, there is now a clear row of empty seats between them. They aren’t sharing their work, but in saying that, no work is getting done at all.

"Makoto, Haruka. Eyes off each other." Fukata commands, finding that a harsher tone works best with them.

The small brown haired boy turns quickly to his book and begins work once more. It takes the stoic Haruka a minute to slide his eyes from Makoto, all the way to the window. There is a sour look upon his face as he deliberately leans his chin on his palm, and Fukata can only guess that his English work is completely blank.

The man sighs, looking over at the girls in the front row and then to the other silent students.

_This is going too well_. He thinks, turning to make sure that everything is still outlined on the blackboard - that he hasn’t forgotten anything.

No. Everything seems fine.

Gazing back to the room, the man is just in time to watch Tachibana Makoto fold up a little piece of paper.

Hawk eyes narrow, and Fukata’s mouth sets in a thin line.

_A note!_

"Tachibana!" He addresses, making sure to sound firm.

Green eyes look up, wide and trembling. Makoto glances to Haruka first and then back to the man walking towards him.

Haru’s eyes widen too, and his chair scrapes back as he stands. The small, quiet boy watches as Fukata sensei leans over Makoto, holding his hand out to receive the piece of paper.

…A note that Haru just threw to Makoto.

His own note.

"Did you write this?" Fukata asks the trembling Makoto, and Haru steps forward.

His friend is too quick though - too gallant.

"Y - Yes." The eight year old boy murmurs, head hung. "I’m sorry."

Fukata peers down, before turning to fix Haruka with a look. It’s an expression that Haru doesn’t like  _at_   _all_.

Then, the man sighs. His fingers rake through his hair, before he speaks to Makoto again, only softer this time.

"Pack up your things and sit outside for the rest of the lesson." Fukata sensei orders, and Haru is certain that Makoto is going to cry.

His taller friend doesn’t say anything, as he gets up and nods shakily. Fukata is such a demon! Makoto has never been in trouble before. He has to know that it was his note.

Frozen, he watches as his friend trudges toward the door, and Fukata sensei goes back to his desk quietly.

"Haruka-kun. Sit down." Sensei says, forcing Haru’s attention to be redirected.

Haru scowls, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No." He replies icily, with much defence. His blue eyes shine and his ears prick to the sound of Makoto’s sniffles.

"You made Makoto cry." Haru accuses, sniffing the air. Then, with clear disobedient steps he heads toward the door, passing Fukata’s desk directly.

"I’ll be calling your mother." The man warns, as he watches the angry child march through the entryway.

He sighs when, “Go ahead,” tonelessly filters into the room.

Fukata shakes his head and thanks Kami that he won’t have to deal with someone as defiant as Nanase Haruka for much longer. Though, it is very rare that he becomes like this. Fukata hasn’t actually seen him so riled up before. Makoto seems to cause the most overt reactions in him, and today Fukata has exploited that fact weakly.

He won’t call their parents, not when he already knows what they will say. Fukata doesn’t particularly want to talk to women who feel that their children can do no wrong, especially when the school gave him clear instructions that he ignored. Instructions from the Tachibana and Nanase families.

_Do not separate Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto_.

It was a strange request that he received in writing on his first day, and it was simple enough. Perhaps, he will have to remember it in future…

Outside, small cries and whines are heard, as a little boy leans against the wall sadly.

"Makoto, It’s okay. Don’t cry." Haru murmurs, holding onto Makoto’s hands.

"I’m sorry, Haru-chan." His friend replies, squeezing back. "I got you in trouble too." Makoto sniffles, as more tears fall.

Haru glances to the side, muttering, “It was my note.”

"I know, but you shouldn’t have come out here!" Makoto exclaims with big imploring eyes. In reply, Haru tuts rather loudly, and frowns.

Tugging Makoto’s hands quickly, his friend tumbles forward into Haruka’s lap. It’s an awkward hug, but it makes the tears disappear in an instant.

"Shush." Haru says. "Just wait for the bell."

That afternoon, Fukata sensei gains a new enemy, whether he knows it or not.

_9 years later…_

"So, I heard that Ama-sensei is away for a conference. I wonder if the second sensei will be as fun as the first." Makoto speaks up, as the small group walk down the hall. The bell has just gone and they are meandering. It’s Friday and they feel lazy, on top of that substitutes are always the best.

Well, maybe not as good as Amakata sensei.

"I wonder if Ama-chan’s got a hot date!" Nagisa exclaims, causing Haru to give him a side long look of annoyance.

"Don’t you have class?" He asks the blonde bruskly, and Nagisa nods vigorously.

"Uhuh. But why can’t I walk Haru-chan and Mako-chan to their class?" The teen asks, looking very confused. Albeit, playfully so.

"Nagisa, we’re going to be late." Rei grouses, shooting his other friends a look of apology.

"Aw. You guys are no fun." Nagisa sighs, stepping closer to Rei. "Come on Rei-chan! Piggy back me to class!" He hollers.

The two frolicking teens miss the good bye’s as Nagisa tries to climb up Rei like a tree, running down the hall all the while.

"He’s lively after eating so much." Makoto observes easily, as a familiar calm passes between the two.

"He’s always too noisy, and hungry." Haru replies, frowning at the thought.

"He isn’t  _that_  bad Haru-chan.” The taller youth laughs good-naturedly.

Haru doesn’t reply, but he does shoot Makoto a warning glance. His words don’t leave his mouth, as he thinks,  _Lay off the chan._

Makoto just smiles softly, stepping closer. Their shoulders bump intentionally, and the he murmurs knowingly, “Haru’s grumpy today.”

It takes only another minute for them to reach their destination, where they can hear everyone inside. Haruka’s mouth opens, and he intends to tell Makoto to shut up, but it closes promptly when his perceptive gaze falls upon a person walking towards them.

"Hello, boys." A familiar man greets, and Makoto beams happily.

"Fukata sensei! We haven’t seen you since primary school." He continues to smile and the old man chuckles.

Haru doesn’t speak, and merely stares. He isn’t even listening to their trivial conversation. His fingers itch to grip the hem of Makoto’s shirt, like when they were children and his heart begins to race.

This person made Makoto cry…

"Haruka-kun, how are you?" Fukata, asks with a small, warm smile.

Blue eyes narrow, and Haru gazes upward unflinchingly.

"Sensei." He addresses edgily. He doesn’t answer the question, and instead turns, walking into the room with a clipped, "Makoto," thrown behind him.

"Uh. Ah. Sorry about him." Makoto chuckles, offering his well wishes easily. He follows his best friend into the familiar class room, walking all the way to the back. He isn’t exactly sure what is wrong with Haru-chan, but it’s nice to see a familiar face.

Fukata enters, and sighs inwardly to himself. He feels tired already, and the last session hasn’t even begun. His first classes were much less taxing.

Placing down his equipment, Fukata turns to the board, writing his name in old practiced writing.

Facing the class, he surveys the multitude of boys and girls, centring his attention on the furtherest part of the room, near the window.

_Predictable_. He thinks, as blue eyes watch him like a hawk. To Haruka’s side sits Makoto, and the brunette chatters happily, as does the rest of the class.

Glancing down at the roster, the man makes a note of the class number. The lesson hasn’t started yet, but he is already sure that he doesn’t want to substitute again.

He never imagined that Nanase Haruka would be even more intimidating as a young man, or that Tachibana Makoto would be even nicer. It is a peculiar balance.

"Class. Settle." He announces, ignoring the shiver that wracks down his spine when his eyes meet narrowed azure.

Picking up his lesson plan Fukata’s eyes search to the section he is looking for.

_Oh no_.

"For the next two hours we will be focussing on English and Maths. Please get out your text books."

One thing is for certain, Fukata is  _not_  separating Makoto and Haruka.

He has already made that mistake once.


End file.
